Pokemon Love
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Shiku and Jun go on a date. Touki is there and ends up ruining it, will they get together? Jun/OC.


**Another Jun/OC one-shot.... don't ask. Sorry if it seems rushed and about the title, it was all I could think of. **

**Shiku: *hugging Jun plushie* Kyaa~! So kawaii!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... apart from Touki and Oneechan owns Shiku.**

* * *

The brown haired girl stared at the younger, four year old black haired girl.

"Now listen here, Touki. I want you to behave when I'm on my date with Jun-kun, or else..." Shiku said threateningly.

The tiny girl, Touki sighed, as she rolled her pale blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, draping over her small, pale shoulders. She tugged on her light blue shirt, which nearly hid her black mini shorts.

"Hai hai, Oneechan." She answered, staring up at the taller girl, as a halo appeared above her head.

"Don't you dare try that look me again," She muttered, shuddering, "I'm surprised Jun-kun still talks to me."

Shiku's hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Picking out a midnight blue dress, after Touki demanded for her to wear it, she was finally ready for her date. She slipped the blue shoes to match the dress and picked up the wicket basket, filled with different sweets and snacks.

Touki stared up the stairs and whistled. Two small Pokemon glided down the stairs on the railing and landed on the smaller girls shoulder. She turned to pat Chimchar then done the same to Chingling.

"Ready now?" Shiku muttered, getting fed up of waiting for the young girl.

The black haired girl nodded and walked over to Shiku.

***The Date***

Shiku looked around, trying to spot Jun's pale blond hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she spotted him then groaned as she gazed at the black hair boy standing beside him.

_Great, Arceus knows what will happen now._

"Ai! Hareta-kun!!"

_Here we go..._

Touki dive bombed at Hareta, clinging to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, as the two Pokemon joined in on the hug.

"You look beautiful today Shiku." A smooth voice floated over to her, as blood lust called, making her cheeks a nice deep red colour.

"A-ai... a-arigato Jun-kun." She stuttered, staring at the ground nervously.

"You can look at me Shiku." Jun chuckled, as she slowly looked at him.

He wore a creamy brown shirt half undone, no doubt making her redder, and dark brown pants, ending at his knees. His green scarf was still wrapped around his neck, which she noted happily.

"Ano.... I m-made-

"C'mon Hareta-kun! Oneechan brought snacks!"

She closed her eyes tightly, a deep growl rose up in her throat, they were ruining her date! She blinked, as the basket was pulled out of her hands and the younger ones dived into the basket.

"Hey!"

They quickly grabbed snacks and sat down, staring up at Shiku. She sighed and dropped her gaze to the grass. She paled then went red when Jun took hold of her hands and pulled her onto the blanket gently.

"Here." He offered, pulling out a roll with tuna before handing it to the shocked girl.

Wordlessly she took a bite then smiled, swallowing the food down.

"Shiku."

She looked up at him, as he leaned towards her. A nice red appeared on her, always red cheeks and she smiled shyly.

"H-hai?"

"I lov-

Splat!

A big blob of jam hit Jun on the cheek and the horrified girl whipped around to glare at Touki. Her eyes were tinted red, as she growled.

Touki had small anime dot eyes and a weary smile, "Oooh..."

She quickly hid behind Hareta.

The young girl blinked and paled, as a sob racked through Shiku.

"S-Shiku?" Jun murmured, walking over to her.

She swung around to face him. Her face was wet with salty tears and her make-up was running down her face.

"Gomen nasai!"

She tore away from him and marched over to Hareta. She grabbed Touki's small hand and dragged her away.

"Your always ruin things for me!"

Guilt flooded the black haired girl's face, as she cast her eyes down ashamed. She wouldn't admit it but she hated it when Shiku went on dates, she always felt alone.

"I'm s-sorry Oneechan." Her voice trembled, as tears threatened to fall.

"You always say sorry! And then you do it again!"

A tear slid down her pale face, as Shiku ranted on.

"I'm... I'm taking Chimchar away!"

"Iie!" Touki gasped, her eyes widening.

"You need to learn." She whispered then stopped as she heard Jun.

"Shiku!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders, as she stared up at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked weakly.

She dropped Touki's hand and then the small girl quickly slunk away, to give them time.

"I'm sorry... You'd be better of with someone else." She whispered, staring at the lush green grass.

"Demo.... I love you."

"Nani?" A shocked gasp slipped through her lips, as she looked back up at him.

He smiled, as his arms sneaked around her waist and held her close.

"I love you Shiku and I don't care what Touki does to me, as long as your there." His words were soft, as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

She was beet red and smiling slightly, "Ano... I l-love you too."

"That's good then."

Jun murmured, as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.


End file.
